She Smiled
by Rubi.Red
Summary: “Promise that you will wait for me.” “Yes I promise Sasukekun.” If you love someone dear to you. You’ll wait for them to come back to you even though its been five years since they left you. Because you know that they will come back to you right. You’ll


She smiled

A/N: Hello everyone here's a new story of mine it's a one shot though. I have always want to type this but I never had the time to I guess to the fact I play video games and go on the net and myspace to talk to my friends and stuff. But Since I got a new laptop squeals and the internet isn't on this thing yet I can concentrate on my fanfics for a little while. But any ways here's my first one shot and it's a SakuXsasu.

Summary: "Promise that you will wait for me." "Yes I promise Sasuke-kun." If you love someone dear to you. You'll wait for them to come back to you even though its been five years since they left you. Because you know that they will come back to you right. You'll wait even if its under a rainy storm or a hot sunny day.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto Masashi Kisimoto owns it. If I did own it though Sakura and Sasuke will be together already.

_Words in Italics- memories/ flashbacks_

Waiting for you………….

"_Promise that you'll wait for me." _Those words echoed in Sakura's head. It was like a broken record waiting to get fixed.

"Yes Sasuke I promise." Sakura said out loud as she looked out the window.

sigh

"Its been 5 years since Sasuke left to kill his brother and to fulfill his goal."

Sakura P.O.V

I am now twenty-one years old and a jounin, part of the ANBU team but mainly as a medic-nin for dangerous missions. I mainly work and the hospital along side with Hinata-chan unless she's on missions.

Its raining again its been raining for about 3 days already. I guess maybe the sky is crying since I can't anymore. I've ran out of tears I guess I haven't cried in about 3 years after Sasuke left I cried a lot. But I know he will be back just as he promised me.

Though lately I guess I've been worried about him that maybe he'd not alright but I'm guessing its just the rain.

BeepBeepBeep

I jumped a little bit my alarm clock went off. I was almost 8 o'clock I had to get ready or else I'll be late.

I decided to get dressed so I went to my closet and got out a red shirt, black skirt with shorts on the bottom, and I got out black boots.

It was already 7:45 so I had to hurry so I can get there on time.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura finish dressing up and fixed her hair really quick. After she got out of her bedroom and grabbed her keys and headed to the door. She quickly locked the door and went off to her destination. She then realized that she forgot to bring an umbrella.

"Darn it! I should go back inside to get an umbrella. But I don't have much time well it's not raining hard so is okay I guess." Sakura talked to herself.

Sakura P.O.V

I've been doing this ever since 'He' left. I would wait at the gate wishing.. No Hoping he would come back.

Unless I'm on a mission though or working at the hospital I can't wait by the gate. I would wait there in any kind of weather if its either raining, sunny, or snowy I would stand there and wait. But sometimes my friends stop me though if the weather is really horrible.

That really make's me remember things of the past.

Flashback

"_Sakura-chan-! Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to look at the person who was calling her name. _

_It was her friend and also now like family. Naruto was calling her name and Hinata, Ino was also there behind them._

"_What?!? Naruto, Hinata, Ino what are you guys doing here its cold out-" Sakura got cut off by Ino._

"_We should be asking the same for you Sakura." Ino poked Sakura on the forehead._

"_Oww! Hey that hurted Ino," sakura complained as she massaged the spot Ino poked her while mumbling something about 'Ino' and Manicured nails'_

_While sakura was doing that she didn't notice that Naruto and Hinata where already dragging her out of the cold weather to instead Hinata's house. _

"_Heeey, wha- what are you guys doing?" Sakura struggled to get out of there grasp._

"_Where taking you to my place Sakura-chan." Hinata answered Sakura's question. _

_Hinata lost her stuttering after all an 18 year old shouldn't be stuttering anymore. Though she was still the shy and timid Hinata everyone knows. Many would say she lost her stuttering by hanging out with Ino and Tenten to much. But more say its because she's been dating Naruto after all who can stutter when your talking with Naruto. His loud slurping when he eats his ramen is enough already. _

"_But I can-" sakura was cut off yet again this time for Naruto._

"_Yes sakura-chan you can its already snowing out here and its really cold. You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." Naruto told sakura._

"_We don't want you to get sick and die now forehead girl." Ino pushed Sakura._

_For a while Sakura struggled to get out but she was out numbered 3 against one. She finally gave up and decided to let Naruto and the rest drag her to Hinata's place._

_Her friends where taking to each other and told sakura that if she gets sick there not going to be there to help her. She knew there where joking. She knew they really care._

_She smiled._

End of Flashback

Sakura giggled at the thought of that she remembered when that happen they were all 18 already. Hinata was having a little party that day also, she remembered the laughter and yells that happen that day.

How Naruto and Choji where fighting for the last of the bag of potato chips. Neither Naruto nor Choji got the chips instead Ino and Sakura herself stole them instead.

Oh how Sakura missed those days.

Then the thought of Sasuke went into her mind. The promised both he and her made 5 years ago. She smiled at that thought as if it only happen yesterday and not 5 years.

Flashback

_The sun was just about to set and there where two figures standing on top of a hill. It was a girl and a boy one had midnight blue hair in a weird upward hair style the other had an unusual pink back length hair. _

_It was Sasuke and Sakura they both were watch the sunset. _

"_Hey…….Sakura." Sasuke called Sakura's name._

_Sakura turned to face Sasuke with a smile. "Hmm."_

"_I asked you to meet me her so I can ask you something." Sasuke was pretty nervous since this is the first time that he's basically been with a girl well Sakura at the most. His Team mate and friend also maybe even more._

"_Yeah I know so what was it that you wanted to ask me Sasuke-kun." Sakura questioned Sasuke. _

"_Well I first want to tell you that I'll be leaving soon."_

_Sakura's Smile fell into a frown. Sasuke knew that this was going to happen._

"_But- Sasuke we just got you back and now you going to leave again." Sakura half said and yelled. _

_Sasuke sorta flinch at what Sakura said and knew by the sound of her voice she was going to cry._

_Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug, Sakura gasp at Sasuke sudden embrace. _

"_I- I know Sakura and I want to thank you for bring me back and knocking some sense into me. But I need to do this Sakura I have to fulfill my goal to kill my brother and avenge my clan." _

_Sakura just stayed quiet as Sasuke continued to talk._

"_I told you before that I am an avenger and this is what I need to do. But I didn't ask you here only to make you cry and be sad again." Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the embrace._

_He wiped the tears that were on her cheeks and spoke again._

"_I came here to ask tell you that when I come back from my journey. That-" Now Sasuke was getting really nervous. If he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha he would most likely be dripping with sweat by now. But Sasuke being Sasuke he kept his cool._

"_What??" Sakura asked questionly also giggled as she saw how the Uchiha was very nervous about what he was going to say._

"_Well that when I come back you will be here to….help me fulfill my second goal." _

'_There I said it.' Sasuke thought to himself. _

_Sakura stood there in shock her mind was still processing what Sasuke just said._

_After a few seconds Sakura finally spoke up._

"_Hmm I don't know about this I don't even know if I should trust you." Sakura waited to see Sasuke's reaction. He started to feel a little down and he suddenly found his shoes a bit interesting. _

"_We sorry I had to ask and bother you them." Sasuke turned and was about to leave until he felt a small hand touch his. Which caused Sasuke to blush a bit. _

"_Sasuke watashi koi anata." Sakura told Sasuke._

_This cause Sasuke to turn around by reflexes he was shocked at what Sakura said._

"_So you agree!" _

_Sakura nodded and smiled._

_But the smile soon fell as Sakura started to laugh._

"_Hahahaha!"_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura in confusion. _

"_What why are you-" _

"_Hahaha you should have seen your face back there Sasuke-kun you were all down and it looked so depressing. Man haha Naruto should have been her-"_

_Sakura was soon cut off as Sasuke silenced her with a kiss._

_Sakura's eyes widen in shock but soon closed ._

_A few minute's later the two finally broke the kiss._

_Sakura blushed at what just happen between her and Sasuke . Sasuke he just smirked at Sakura's face._

"_Hn who's laughing now." _

_Sakura blushed even more._

_Sasuke decided to speak up "Sakura."_

_Sakura then looked up and looked Sasuke straight in the eye._

"_Promise me that you'll wait for me."_

_She smiled._

"_Yes I promise Sasuke-kun."_

_Then the most amazing happen next to the kiss Sasuke and Sakura shared just a few moments ago._

_Sasuke smiled._

_Sakura was shocked._

"_Sasuke-kun you just."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You smiled!"_

_Sakura then started laughing since Sasuke attacked her and started to tickle her. _

"_You bet I did!" _

_Both were laughing and playing around on the hill as if there was no tomorrow or as if Sasuke was wasn't going to leave._

End of Flashback

Sakura remembered when that day happen it was the greatest memory Sasuke has ever given her before he left.

Sakura was already at the gate and she's been standing there for about 2 hours now.

It started to ran hard but Sakura didn't mind no she didn't mind one bit.

Somewhere else

'I'm almost there I can see the gate already. Sakura wait for me.'

Back at the gate

Sakura started to feel sleepy after all she hasn't have much sleep in a while and she has been standing in the rain for quite a while now.

'No I can't fall asleep now I know Sasuke is coming and I have to be here with open arms and a smile on my face for when he does come back.' Sakura thought to herself.

Things where starting to get blurry for her she also had a flushed face.

But then she heard the gate it was opening she turn to look. I vision was to blurry for her liking she saw a figure coming.

'Just a bit more.'

To late Sakura couldn't take it anymore as she start to lose her vision and she was just about to hit the cold wet ground until she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up.

"Baka."

Sakura recognized that voice anywhere no matter how different sounding it maybe.

"Sasuke-kun you've come back."

"Idiot why are you standing out here in the rain like that. Now your sick and have a fever."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit at what Sasuke just said.

"Why Sasuke-kun don't you remember I told you I'll always will be waiting."

Sasuke smiled at what Sakura said and was happy that Sakura waited for him after all these years.

"Watashi koi anata Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and carried Sakura back to his place.

Sakura thought to herself she had to correct herself this was the greatest memory Sasuke gave her today.

Because he came back.

"Thank you Sakura."

She smiled.

A/N: Well there you go a new fanfic from me I hope you like it but it seem a bit cheese to me. Well review please I'd like to hear your thoughts on it.


End file.
